The present invention relates to a member for a push-button switch having key-top portions for switches through which functions of the push-button switches are displayed by electrical display means, a portable information terminal provided with such push-button switch member and a payment system utilizing such portable information terminal.
In the known art, a push-button switch member or like is utilized for a remote controller for a domestic electrical or electronic equipment such as television set, radio, video system, audio system or like and also utilized, as input means, for electrical or electronic equipment or other equipment in various technical fields such as a control board of machine tool, control panel for automobile or construction machine, portable phone, personal computer and the like.
With the push-button switch member for such input means, the respective key-top portions of the push-button switches of the push-button switch member are designed so that the functions of the key-top portions can be easily recognized by directly printing letters, numerals, symbols, pictures or like representing the respective functions on the key-top portions or by forming cutouts showing letters, numerals, symbols, pictures or like through which lights or like generated inside the switch member pass outside the switch member so as to easily recognize the functions of the push-button switches.
However, in recent years, for the various electrical and electronic equipment and other devices or like provided with the push-button switches, the numbers of the push-buttons has been increased for requirements of increasing functions, modes and the like to be inputted and taking countermeasure to complicated functions or like, and therefore, it has been required to make compact the push-buttons themselves.
In order to satisfy such requirements, it is obliged for the push-button switch member to be made small in size or shape of the key-top portions thereof, and for such reasons, it becomes difficult to clearly display the functions of the key-top portions and exactly perform the functions, which are resulted from worse visibility of the displayed functions of the push-button switch member. It is hence difficult to perform good and easy maneuverability thereof. It is particularly difficult for beginners, children and old persons to use or operate such push-button switch member.
Furthermore, in these days, portable alternate voice (communication) means such as PHS, portable telephone or like having a communication function has been remarkably developed, and it has been tried to design such communication means so as to realize or achieve a number of complicated functions with fewer push-buttons in comparison with note-type personal computers or like. However, on the other hand, such design becomes difficult for the beginners to operate the push-button switches.
In order to obviate such a defect, there has been propose a method of improving the input operability of the portable communication means by connecting a separately independent input device such as pocket-size key board to the portable communication means body.
An object of the present invention is to substantially eliminate defects encountered in the prior art mentioned above and to provide a push-button switch member capable of easily visually observing and confirming many complicated functions of the push-button switches and achieving an improved maneuverability and also to provide a portable information terminal provided with such push-button switch member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a payment system using such portable information terminal which can be easily operated even by children and old persons.
These and other objects can be achieved according to the present invention by providing, in one aspect, a push-button switch member comprising a touch panel, at least one push-button switch provided for the touch panel, an electronic display means disposed in operative association with the push-button switch, and at least one key top portion disposed in operative association with the push-button switch, wherein the key top portion being provided with function display of the push-button switch.
In this aspect, the function display is illustrated by text or image selected from either one of letter, reference numeral, symbol, picture, graphic design, photograph and like. The text or image is changed by operating at least one of the push-button switches. The electronic display means is embedded in the key top portion, and the electronic display means comprises a liquid crystal display element.
According to this aspect, the functions of the respective push-button switches can be surely observed in spite of the various complicated functions, and an adequate push-button pushing feeling can be obtained.
Further, since the electronic display means is formed integrally with the key top portions, texts or images can be displayed on the key top portions without being hindered, and a good clicking feeling thereof can be obtained.
Furthermore, a number of functions can be realized by relatively small number of the key top portions, so that the push-button switch member is itself made compact in size and degree of freedom in use can be also widened.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable information terminal comprising a push-button switch member comprising a touch panel, at least one push-button switch provided for the touch panel, an electronic display means disposed in operative association with the push-button switch, and at least one key top portion disposed in operative association with the push-button switch. The key top portion is provided with a function display of the push-button switch. The portable information terminal further comprises a communication means operatively connected to the push-button switch member for communicating with other equipment having a communication function through endless interactive (two-way) communication. When the portable information terminal approaches the other equipment having the function communicating with the portable information terminal, function display information stored in the other equipment is inputted into the portable information terminal through the interactive communication.
In this aspect, the portable information terminal is a portable communication machine. The other equipment is an electrical or electronic equipment. The electronic display means displays a text or image in accordance with a function display information obtained from information stored in a server of a seller or provider which is connected to the base station.
According to this aspect, when the portable information terminal approaches the electrical or electronic equipment having the function communicating with the portable information terminal, the function information of the equipment is obtainable and usable functions can be displayed on the key top portion of the portable information terminal, and accordingly, any pre-operation of the electric or electronic equipment will be eliminated.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable information terminal comprising a push-button switch member comprising a touch panel, at least one push-button switch provided for the touch panel, an electronic display means disposed in operative association with the push-button switch, and at least one key top portion disposed in operative association with the push-button switch, the key top portion being provided with function display of the push-button switch. The portable information terminal further comprises a communication means operatively connected to the push-button switch member for communicating with other equipment having a communication function through endless interactive communication. In this aspect the electronic display means is displayed with text or image based on a function display information from information stored in the other equipment. When an optional push-button switch is operated, an output function of the other equipment corresponding to the text or image displayed on the optional push-button switch is performed.
In this aspect, the other equipment is a piece of electrical or electronic equipment, and the electrical or electronic equipment is a domestic electrical or electronic piece of equipment having a function communicating with the portable information terminal through the endless interactive communication.
The electrical or electronic equipment is a home automation equipment having a function communicating with the portable information terminal through the endless interactive communication.
The electrical or electronic equipment is an automatic vending machine including a tobacco automatic vending machine, a drink automatic vending machine and a ticket automatic vending machine having a function communicating with the portable information terminal through the endless interactive communication.
The portable information terminal may further comprise a memory means storing personal information including birth date, identification number and address of a user or customer and a transmission means for transmitting the personal information stored in the memory means to the automatic vending machine.
A bar-code printing or concealed data printing, concerning personal information including birth date, identification number and address of a user, which is not readable as it is by a person but readable by ultraviolet ray is provided at an optional portion of the portable information terminal, and the automatic vending machine is provided with a reader reading the personal information printed on the concealed data.
The electrical or electronic equipment is an award (reception)/payment processing terminal provided at or in a store having a function communicating with the portable information terminal through the endless interactive communication.
The electronic display means displays a text or image in accordance with a function display information obtained from informations stored in a server of a seller or provider which is connected to the base station.
According to this aspect, the functions of the respective push-button switches of this portable information terminal can be surely observed in spite of the various complicated functions, and an adequate push-button pushing feeling can be obtained. Moreover, a plurality of electrical or electronic equipment having different functions can be operated by one portable information terminal, and the operation thereof can be performed by a plurality of push-button switches arranged in rows. Accordingly, even if the equipment has complicated functions, the equipment can be relatively easily handled, thus being usable for a person who first uses such portable information terminal as a function control means.
Furthermore, since the function of the key top portion which is now pushed by the user can be directly recognized through the display on the key top portion, there is substantially no fear of erroneously operating an equipment which has been conventionally treated through an indexing and dialing operations, for example, in prior art, and accordingly, such portable information terminal is easily usable even for a child or an aged person particularly as a effective communication machine or equipment.
The portable information terminal of the present invention can be usable as a remote controller for operating domestic electrical or electronic equipment, home automation equipment or automatic vending machines.
Still furthermore, by storing the personal information such as birth date, identification number, address or like of a user or customer and transmitting such information to the electrical or electronic equipment, selling of products or providing of product information in accordance with the personal specific information of the user can be made by the electrical or electronic equipment, thus being effectively usable. This effect will become further effective by providing a read-out device for the automatic vending machine for reading the concealed data of the personal information.
The portable information terminal will be further usable as a remote controller for the product order service.
Still furthermore, according to this portable information terminal, the customer can obtain the most recent information concerning the product or service to be provided at an existing position. Furthermore, the input information can be instantaneously inputted into the server of the seller or provider, so that the seller or provider can obtain the most recent informations of the selling or providing conditions, thus being available for management.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a payment system comprising a portable information terminal provided with a push-button switch member comprising a touch panel, at least one push-button switch provided for the touch panel, an electronic display means disposed in operative association with the push-button switch, and at least one key top portion disposed in operative association with the push-button switch. The key top portion is provided with a function display of the push-button switch. Further, a communication means is operatively connected to the push-button switch member for communicating with other equipment having a communication means through endless interactive communication. When the portable information terminal approaches the other equipment having the function communicating with the portable information terminal, function display information stored in the other equipment is inputted into the portable information terminal through the interactive communication. The payment system further comprises a first server of a seller or provider into which an order information inputted by operating at least one push-button switch of the portable information terminal is inputted through an award/payment processing terminal provided for an automatic vending machine, or a seller or provider. The first server operates to convert the order information into a payment information of a costumer. The payment system still further comprises a second server of a predetermined finance (financial) company into which the payment information is inputted. Money in accordance with the payment information is paid from an account of a transacting bank of a customer to an account of a transacting bank of the seller or provider.
There is also provided a price payment system comprising a portable information terminal, a first server and a second server.
The portable information terminal is provided with a push-button switch member comprising a touch panel, at least one push-button switch provided for the touch panel, an electronic display means disposed in operative association with the push-button switch, and at least one key top portion disposed in operative association with the push-button switch. The key top portion is provided with a function display of the push-button switch, and a communication means operatively connected to the push-button switch member for communicating with other equipment having a communication means through endless interactive communication. The electronic display means is displayed with text or image based on function display information from information stored in the other equipment. When an optional push-button switch is operated, an output function of the other equipment corresponding to the text or image displayed on the optional push-button switch serves.
The first server is of a seller or provider into which an order information inputted by operating at least one push-button switch of the portable information terminal is inputted through an award/payment processing terminal provided for an automatic vending machine, or a seller or provider. The first server operates to convert the order information into a payment information of a customer.
The second server is of a predetermined financial company into which the payment information is inputted.
Money in accordance with the payment information is paid from an account of a transacting bank of a customer to an account of a transacting bank of the seller or provider.
In the above aspect, the payment information includes a seller/provider information, a product/service information, a selling number information, a price information and a personal specific information, and the seller/provider information, the price information and the personal specific information are inputted into the second server.
According to this aspect, by using the portable information terminal of the characters mentioned above, the cashless payment for the price for the product or service can be easily established and realized. Furthermore, the recovery of the money can be eliminated and there can be reduced a case of no recovery of the money or price, thus being effective and soundness for the management.
The nature and further characteristic features of the present invention will be made more clear from the following descriptions made with reference to the accompanying drawings.